From the future
by IOwnNothingExceptMyImagination
Summary: An eighteen years old girl arrive from the future, who is she? What is she doing here? Rating might change.
1. Arrival

**Summary: An eighteen years old girl arrive from the future, who is she? What is she doing here? Rating might change.**

**Disclaimer: Sanctuary is not mine except Katryn.**

**Place: Take place after season 4 in the New Sanctuary.**

**Characters: Helen Magnus, Will Zimmerman, Nikola Tesla, Kate Freelander, Henry Foss.**

**I know the first original chapter wasn't really good (mistakes, not enough details and jumping all around), but I rewrite it and here it is: a first chapter with more sense. Enjoy!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"It's a perfect day." Thought Helen Magnus.<p>

She was standing in her office with Will, Henry, Kate and Nikola for the staff meeting, the routine was here since a few weeks in the New Sanctuary.

"And last thing, does the Nubbins are acclimate to their new environment?" Asked Helen.

"Very well, but I counted them five times and there is a Nubbin who is missing." Answered Henry.

"Nikola, have you something to do with that?" Asked Helen, giving him a cold look.

"I need someone to try my inventions on and by the way Damian is perfect in this role." Answered Nikola looking at her like he was thinking about him and her doing things.

"Fine, but keep Damian alone and lock, I don't want another big Nubbins incident. I think it's all for now and..." Helen stopped her sentence as a young girl rolled at her feet.

The girl got up, everyones reached their guns at her."It's Ok! I'm not a danger, I swear!" Says the girl as she looks at Helen.

"Who are you?" Asked Helen looking curiously at the girl.

"Oh sorry, I skipped the good manners. I'm Katryn Magnus, I'm eighteen and I come from 2030." Answered the girl.

"You can't came from the future?" Said Will as he walk near Helen.

"Actually yes, Henry and Nikola repeared Adam's machine." Said Katryn nervously looking around the office. "It's a very long story."

"Make it short." Said Kate walking closer of Katryn.

"Uh, ok. My present, your future, is really bad, there's a big war between abnormals and humans it's horrible. So we made a plan which is I have to back in 2012 and change the future. And now I'm here. Can you point the guns away of me, please?" Katryn looks at Helen nervously.

"It's ok, put your guns down. You know you take risks." Said Helen, Katryn nodded." So I hope you understand that I have doubts."

"Yes, it's perfectly normal, you don't know who I am and I arrived without make a call before, I apologize." Said Katryn.

"Would you mine if I run some tests on you?" Asked Helen.

"Absolutely not." Said Helen.

"Fine, come with me." Ordered Helen.

Helen and Katryn left the office.

* * *

><p>Helen and Katryn were in the lab.<p>

"We will have the results in a few minutes." Said Helen facing Katryn.

"I'm sorry." Said Katryn sadly. Helen looked at her curiously.

"I'm sorry for the manner I left. The machine wasn't totally repaired. I left whitout your agreement." Katryn started to cry.

"You know it was for save the world I forgive you." Said Helen hugging Katryn and drying a tear with her finger.

The computer showed the results.

"Well Katryn it's look that you're my daughter. And Nikola is your father!"Exclaim Helen.

"Yes, and I'm not proud of that believe me." Said Katryn.

"Find Kate, I have something to do." Said Helen, Katryn nodded.


	2. Author's notes

**Author's notes :**

Ok so first point, I'm french and I'm very sorry if this first chapter was short and wrote whith mistakes and for the fact that is hard to follow, for the next chapter I'll correct that and write more reaction and try to make it easy to read.

Thank you for follow this story. Keep reviewing.


	3. Tears and Roast nubbins

Katryn was walking side by side with Kate in a hallway of the Sanctuary.

"You know Kate, I can find my way there. I know the place perfectly, besides I have a G.P.S." Said Katryn pointing at the bracelet on her wrist.

"The Doc seems to believe you, even if you haven't told the whole story yet. There was a time I had secrets too. But, I won't leave you alone until you tell me everything." Said Kate stopping front of a door and opening it.

Kate and Katryn entered in the room.

"If I tell you all I know I may compromise my future. Wow, eighteen years in the past and this room is the same as when I left." Said Katryn looking around with tears in her eyes.

"You've already compromised it. Hey, are you crying?" Asked Kate gently as she saw the tears rolling down Katryn's cheeks.

"No!" Exclaimed Katryn, drying her cheeks with her sleeve."Well, maybe."

"Come here." Said Kate opening her arms and hugging her."Sometimes it's good to cry."

* * *

><p>Helen walked into Nikola's lab.<p>

"Hey darling, what are you doing here?How is our guest?" Nikola said grinning at her.

"She is fine, Kate's with her. Where is Damian?" Asked Helen as she looked around the lab.

"About that, I have a little problem."

"Nikola! What have you done this time?"

"When I came back, he wasn't here anymore."

Helen yelled at him. "You didn't lock it! You know what that means, right? A Nubbin running in the Sanctuary! You're so irresponsible!"

" An irresponsible, irresistible, genius. Come on Helen remember that kiss in the lab before you blown up your Sanctuary and tell me you didn't succumb to me." Said Nikola in a charming tone.

"Wasn't it a good proof?"

" Yes but I want you to prove it to me again. And blame it on the nubbin" Said Nikola approaching her.

Nikola was now a few inches from Helen, he could feel her breath. Softly Helen pressed her lips against Nikola's, unbuttoning his jacket and throwing it on the floor.

* * *

><p>Helen opened her eyes, the light was so bright. She blinked several times before being able to see clearly. She analyzed the environment around her. Apparently it was her room and the body lying next to her was Nikola's. But she had no recollection of how she got here or the events leading up to it.<p>

"Doc! Open the door it's almost 10 o'clock." Kate yelled trough the door."Open it now or I'll do it with an axe."

"It's OK Kate, I heard you! Go wait in my office. And put up the axe."

Helen got up and quickly dressed.

"The axe wasn't my idea, it was Katryn's."

"Kate! Why did you say that to her? You said you wouldn't say anything." Said Katryn punching Kate in the arm.

"Shut up both of you and go wait in my office."

Kate shrugged her shoulders and left the door step followed by Katryn. The form next to Helen groaned.

"Why did they screamed like they were tortured?"

"It's 10 o'clock Nikola, they were worried because we didn't show up. Come on get dressed or they will come back and break the door with an axe this time." Nikola groaned before getting up.

* * *

><p>Ten minutes later Helen arrived in her office followed by Nikola.<p>

"You arrived yesterday but it seems like you've learned your way around very fast." Said Helen looking at Katryn.

"Well it's not like I haven't lived here for eighteen years. Plus I had a great talk with Kate, went a lot smoother than normal."

"I got it. Care to fill me in on your little chat?" Asked Helen

"Nothing special just how life will be in a few years."

At this moment an alarm sounded.

"Bloody hell!" Exclaimed Katryn as she pressed on her bracelet. A holographic screen appeared above her arm.

"What the hell is that?" Asked Nikola looking at it with his typical curiosity.

"Praxian technology reverse engineered by me. I didn't think it would work in the past." Answered Katryn, her fingers flying against the screen to navigate the net system.

"Why is this thing still ringing?" Asked Will.

"Normally this alarm will ring when the security system isn't functioning properly. I'm trying to find what is wrong but my password isn't working"

"Henry, Nikola, find what is wrong. Will, Kate, Katryn, come with me. Do you have a weapon?" Asked Helen turning to Katryn.

Katryn pulled out gun in response.

* * *

><p>"Henry what's up?" Asked Helen in her walkie.<p>

"Katryn was right. The security system's failing. I'm trying to fix it but there's something wrong in the east wing." Answered Henry.

"Ok we'll check it. Will go with me. Kate, take Katryn with you and go around the opposite side."

Kate and Katryn walked down a hallway.

"It smells like barbecue." Said Kate

"It's coming from there." Said Katryn as she walk to a generator.

Kate opened it.

"What's that?" Asked Kate pointing something which looked like burnt meat.

"I'm not sure but I'll say it's a roasted nubbin." "We now know why the system is bugging." Said Katryn in a walkie.

"Why?" Asked Magnus.

"Roast nubbin." Said Kate and Katryn simultaneously.


	4. Crash and Love

Helen was at her desk writing a report. It's been over a week since Katryn arrived and Helen was curious about Katryn's behavior. Indeed the young girl spent the most part of the days out doing things Helen has no idea of and she was a little worried about that. As Helen was lost in her thought Will entered in her office. She raised her head and looked at Will.

"Good morning Will. Have you finish your reports?" Asked Helen

"Good morning Magnus. Not yet, but you'll have it before you turned three hundred."

"I hope so." Helen smiled. "Anyway, what can I do for you?"

"I received a call from Hawaii. There's an abnormal who is making a mess wherever he goes."

"We take off within one hour, inform the others." Said Helen as she got up.

"So no wretched paper today?" Asked Will uncertainly.

"I'm sorry Will but I'm afraid so." Said Helen smiling before go out of her office.

* * *

><p>"When do we arrive?" Asked Katryn.<p>

"Helen can you give me a good reason why she came with us?" Asked Nikola.

"The question should be why do you come? You are an arrogant selfish bastard vampire" Said Katryn.

"look who's talking. You're a pain in the ass. Maybe you left your present because we couldn't support you." Said Nikola with a condescending tone.

"Enough! Both of you. If one of you open his or her mouth before we arrive I'll lock you together for the rest of the plane ride in the baggage hold." Yelled Helen to Katryn and Nikola.

"I think you had a bad idea Doc." Said Henry.

"Yeah, taking Katryn and Vlad was a very bad idea." Add Kate.

"You know they can't stand each other. So why did you take them?" Asked Will.

"I didn't want to leave them without supervision in the Sanctuary. They could destroy it. Plus, Nikola would have emptied my wine cellar and Katryn, well I don't know what she could have done." Said Helen, she looked at Katryn.

The young girl was sitting on her seat. Her fingers were flying in the air against the screen above her arm. Katryn was mysterious, usually Helen could read in the eyes or on the expression but Katryn was very difficult to read. Helen could see that Katryn was broken deeper, even if she didn't show it, Helen guessed it. Suddenly an air pocket shook the cabin and the plane lost altitude.

"What's happening?" Asked Will.

"I don't know but we're going down."Said Helen.

Indeed the plane was falling in picket, the front first.

* * *

><p>The last thing Katryn remembered wasn't very clear in her head. A blinding light had invaded the cabin and now she was in cold water. A hand caught her arm and raised her to the surface.<p>

"Katryn! It's time to wake up." In Katryn's mind the voice was far but was one she knows. Suddenly all of her memories back, she opened her eyes and take a long breathe. Then she looked around her. She definitely was in water, in the sea to be precise, fragments of the plane was floating all around, she was support by Kate.

"Bloody hell!" Exclaim Katryn as she moved out of Kate's embrace.

"Is everyone alright?" Asked Helen.

"Yes but you owe me a suit." Said Nikola.

"See, you're a bloody selfish bastard vampire dad. All my life I tried to make you proud of me, but you didn't pay attention to me. You was preoccupied by yourself, your genius, your work, your wine and mom." Yelled Katryn.

"Katryn don't use this tone when you're talking to your father." Said Helen.

"My father! Oh yes, he was a good father. He denied me and the only time he cared I was here, he tried to vamp me. What a wonderful dad." Katryn continue yelling.

"Please Katryn. Don't continue this." Implore Helen.

"Can we focus a minute, please? We are lost in the sea without communication." Said Henry.

"We're not lost. I have a G.P.S. And a radio, I can try to contact a boat or something like that." Said Katryn referring to her bracelet. Everyone around looked at her. "Praxian technology, remember?"

"Do the best as you can, I want to be dry as soon as possible." Said Kate.

"Ok. If someone listen to this message our plane crashed. Our currently location is: S 8° 46' 53.1984", W 124° 30' 29.4012". We're not sure if we can stay longer in the water." Said Katryn to her bracelet."Voilà. We just have to wait now."

* * *

><p>It's been several hours Katryn sent the SOS. Nikola and Katryn fought twice more before Helen threats them to kill the two of them before the end of the day. They were supporting themselves on fragments of the plane.<p>

"I'm bored. Are you one hundred percent sure that your message has been receive?" Asked Kate.

"Nope. We have to be patient." Said Katryn.

"Hey look! Is that a boat over there?" Asked Henry.

"Hum, wait a second I check the radar." Said Katryn searching on the Praxian screen."Yep! We're save!"

* * *

><p>They were back to the Sanctuary, they were all dry now. Kate was in her room when Katryn entered.<p>

"Hey! Want something special?" Asked Kate.

"Maybe." Said Katryn, approaching Kate.

Katryn laid her hand on Kate's cheek and pressed her lips against Kate's. When the kiss broke, Kate moved back looking at Katryn in surprise. Kate stuck Katryn against the wall kissing Katryn with passion. Katryn removed Kate's jacket of Kate's shoulders and throw it on the floor.


	5. Jacket story and Angst

The sunlight entered slowly by the window, illuminating the room. Kate and Katryn were laying in the bed.

"Wasn't your first time with a girl, right?" Asked Kate rolling on her side.

"Not at all." Said Katryn with a mysterious smile.

"So. What's next? I mean, what are we now?" Asked Kate looking at Katryn.

"We can be whatever you want. We can stay friend, or we could be friends with benefits, lovers, or more if you want, it's your choice." Answer Katryn. "But as far as I remember, secrets are found very fast here." Said Katryn with a smile.

"We could try the possibility of a more and see if we can make it work." Said Kate kissing Katryn.

Kate looked at her bracelet." I think we should get up now if we don't want to be late at the staff meeting." Said Katryn as she left the bed.

* * *

><p>"I'm just saying it's his fault if the lab nearly exploded." Argue Henry.<p>

"Please. Could you two be civilized when it's about a lab incident. Nikola stop annoying Henry and Henry be kind would you." Said Helen trying to solve an argument about a lab incident which happened in the night.

At this moment Katryn and Kate entered in Helen's office.

"You're late." Said Will.

"Yes sorry it's my fault." Said Katryn. "What? Do I got something on the face?" Asked Katryn as all the persons in the office except Kate gave her weird looks.

"I think they wonder why you're wearing my jacket, love." Whispered Kate in Katryn's ear.

"Oh!" Exclaim Katryn looking at her sleeves.

"Have you something special to share with us?" Asked Helen.

"Actually, I think so." Said Katryn.

"So, we're listening." Said Helen.

"It could be possible that Katryn and I are currently forming a couple." Said Kate.

"Would it be a problem?" Asked Katryn.

"Not for me." Said Helen smiling.

"Nope." Said Henry.

"Neither do I." Said Will.

"Dad?" Asked Katryn with hesitation on the word "dad".

"It's your life, do whatever you want with it, it's not my problem."Said Nikola.

"Nikola! Don't be like that with her. Even if you don't want to care, it's your daughter." Said Helen angrily.

"Fine! I don"t have a problem with that as long as you don't annoying me with this relationship." Said Nikola.

"Now that this point is clear can we focus on the important subjects of the day, please?" Asked Katryn.

* * *

><p>Katryn was sitting at a window, Helen sat next to her.<p>

"You know this will have consequences on your present." Said Helen looking at the view.

"I considered all of that and it's so unreal. Me, in the past before my birth, I need to do something which make me feel part of this time." Said Katryn looking at Helen. "And truth be told she makes me feel like this like never before." Smiled Katryn.

"Ok! I don't want to hear more" Smiled Helen. "You should try to resolve the problem you have with Nikola." Suggested Helen.

"Maybe. But I don't know if I could ever considered him as my father." Sighed Katryn.

"One step at time, talk to him and see what happen." Said Helen laying her hand on Katryn's shoulder.

"Yeah. You probably right. Where is he?" Asked Katryn.

"In his lab or in the wine cellar." Said Helen.

Katryn left, leaving Helen admiring the view.

* * *

><p>"Doc, I think we got a problem."Said Henry as he reached in Helen's office.<p>

"What's wrong Henry?" Asked Helen.

"It's Katryn and Vlad." Helen froze when she heard the two names.

"What did they done?" Asked Helen thinking the worst.

"They are arguing. In Tesla's lab." Said Henry.

"Bloody hell! I can't let them alone without them fighting." Exclaim Helen.

* * *

><p>Helen and Henry were running to the lab when they heard screams.<p>

"You can't kill me! If you do it she's going to be mad at you." Said Katryn.

Helen and Henry entered in the lab and saw Nikola in vampire facing Katryn.

"Bloody hell! What's going on here?" Yelled Helen.

"I tried I swear but he didn't listen to me!" Explain Katryn.

"She interrupted me!" Said Nikola.

"Nikola! I convinced Katryn to forgive you. Can you forget your work and your ego for five minutes, please?" Asked Helen.

"Fine! I'm sorry for what I've done to you." Said Nikola.

"I forgive you only because you apologize and also because she won't leave me alone with that until I do what she wants." Said Katryn.


	6. A step closer to the future

"You're ill." Said Katryn.

"No I'm not." Said Helen.

"Yes you are." Responded Katryn.

"I'm not." Said Helen with exasperation in her voice.

"You're stubborn." Said Katryn.

Katryn and Helen were in Helen's bathroom. Katryn was standing on the bathroom's door step, arms crossed on her chest, and Helen was sitting on the floor her back against the wall .

"Go away." Said Helen.

"In your dreams." Smirked Katryn." Until you don't accept your sick I won't leave your side."

"Do you know what you are?" Katryn didn't respond to Helen's question. "You're as much stubborn as me." Said Helen.

"It's genetic." Stated Katryn. "Anyway. If my thoughts are rights I know what is your illness." Grinned Katryn.

Helen frowned her eyebrows. "I'm listening to you. What is it?" Asked Helen getting up.

"I won't tell you, you have to discover it by yourself. But I'm sure about two things." Said Katryn.

"Which are?" Asked Helen sceptically.

"First, it's not a grave disease, and second, I want to be there when you will find out. I want to take a picture of your face when you'll read the results." Laughed Katryn.

"You look so sure of you. Come on. I want you to stop to laugh." Said Helen leaving the bathroom.

* * *

><p>The doors of the elevator opened, Kate and Will were inside and Katryn and Helen were waiting it.<p>

"No! How can you say that Will?" Said Kate.

"You have to admit it Kate, they won't win their next game. Hello Magnus, hello Katryn." Said Will.

"Good morning you two." Said Helen as she enter in the elevator followed by Katryn.

Katryn kissed Kate on the lips.

"Hello darling."Said Kate.

"So, what's up?" Asked Will.

"Mom is sick." Said Katryn.

"And she knows why I'm sick."Said Helen pointing at Katryn.

"Don't try this method. I won't tell what you have." Said Katryn. "But guys, if you want to see the great Helen Magnus shock, you should follow us." Said Katryn with a mysterious big smile.

"The Doc shock! It's rare, I never see that." Exclaim Kate.

"You know I'm still here Kate. Despite the fact you've been with Katryn for two weeks now you didn't change a lot." Said Helen.

"People don't change, we are who we are forever." Said Will.

* * *

><p>"You should come with me." Said Katryn talking to Nikola.<p>

"Why?" Asked Nikola.

"You've been in this lab for to long, you didn't even notice Mom has been sick for almost a week." Said Katryn.

"Helen is sick! What does she have?" Asked Nikola starting to worrying.

"It's the reason you should come with me, she will have the results in less than five minutes." Said Katryn.

"What are we waiting! After you." Said Nikola.

* * *

><p>"You've been sick for a week and you didn't informed me! Do you have the results yet?"Asked Nikola entering in Helen's lab like a storm.<p>

"Yes, but I didn't read them yet." Said Helen.

"Are you afraid about what you'll see?" Asked Katryn.

"Maybe." Said Helen.

Katryn put her hand on Helen's arm.

"Relax, and look at it." Said Katryn smiling.

Helen took a deep breathe and looked at the screen and read the results.

"Dear Lord!" Exclaim Helen.

"What?" Asked Nikola worrying.

"It seems that Katryn will born in approximately eight months." Said Helen.

"Are you saying that you're pregnant?" Asked Nikola.

"Yes." Said Helen.

"I can stop worrying about that. I'll tell the other the new." Said Katryn leaving the lab smiling.

"She is crazy." Said Nikola.

"Yes, because she is fifty per cent you and fifty per cent me." Said Helen.

* * *

><p>"Champagne!" Yelled Katryn as she entered in Helen's office.<p>

"Why are you yelling like this?" Asked Henry.

"I know something that you don't." Said Katryn smiling.

"Would you mind to share with the class?" Asked Will.

"I don't know, maybe I can let mom do it." Said Katryn.

"Stop teasing us like this. You know how I am when you tease me." Said Kate.

Katryn sat on Kate's knees.

"Yes. And I haven't finish to tease you darling." Said Katryn kissing Kate in her lips.

" Katryn! Would you stop to say things like this when we're all around, please." Ordered Helen entering in her office. "I know it's a little strange but in a few months Katryn will be born."

Will, who was still stand up, sat very fast on the couch, shocked.

"Close your mouth Will." Said Katryn, smiling.

"Well, I'm happy for you but, where is Tesla?" Asked Will.

"In the wine cellar drinking one of his most expensive bottle to celebrate that." Said Katryn.

"About that, did you talk about champagne?" Asked Helen.

"Maybe, but not for you." Said Katryn.

"You will watch me for the next eight months, right?" Asked Helen.

"Absolutely. Will it be a problem?" Asked Katryn smiling.

"If you stay as stubborn as me, maybe." Said Helen.

"It will be very long." Whispered Will to Henry.


	7. Security video tape

Sorry for being very late, things been crazy recently.

* * *

><p>Katryn ran in the hallway, she entered in Henry's lab.<p>

"Henry I need your help it's very private and urgent." Said Katryn.

Will, Henry and Helen looked at Katryn.

"What can I do for you, Katryn?" Asked Henry.

"I will come back later, it's very embarrassing." Said Katryn turning the heels.

"Did you do something we shouldn't know." Asked Helen.

Katryn looked at Helen nervously, and take a deep breathe.

"Kate jumped me in the hallway last night." Said Katryn embarrassed.

"Ow! We didn't need to know that." Said Will disgusted.

"So you want me to erase the security video of this little moment." Katryn nodded.

"You better do it Henry." Said Helen leaving the lab. "And no security porn, for Katryn dignity."

"Got it." Said Henry.

Katryn followed Helen.

* * *

><p>"So, how are you doing?" Asked Katryn.<p>

"Despite the fact I have nausea every morning, I'm fine, thank you to care." Said Helen.

A moment passed without a word.

"I'll have to leave, right?" Asked Katryn.

Helen stopped walking and looked at her.

"I can't stay here while I'm growing here." Continued Katryn.

"We didn't talk about it yet, but you can't meet your past, it's too dangerous and it could have big consequences on the future." Said Helen.

"I shouldn't have start a relationship with Kate, when I'll have to go it will be hard for her." Said Katryn.

"We have over seven months to think about what will we do." Said Helen.

"I should go, Kate was still sleeping when I woke up." Said Katryn walking to her room.

* * *

><p>Katryn opened the door and entered in the room.<p>

"Hello darling." Said Katryn climbing on the bed and kissing Kate softly on the lips.

"You wasn't here when I woke up." Said Kate.

"I had something very important to do and I couldn't do it from my bracelet." Explain Katryn her hand traveling on Kate's shoulder.

"Does it had something to do with what happened in the hallway?" Asked Kate.

" I don't want them to know how amazing you are. You're totally mine." Said Katryn lying on the top of Kate.

" Do you mind if I show you again my talent in bed?" Asked Kate.

"Absolutely not." Said Katryn kissing Kate.

* * *

><p>"It's almost time of lunch, we should get out of here or they will wonder what happened to us." Said Katryn looking at the clock.<p>

"I have a better plan. We can forget them for the rest of the day and stay here." Said Kate.

"I have something to do. I read a book once, it was a very interesting one, but I never find it again." Said Katryn.

"So instead to stay here with me, you'll spend hours to find a book?" Said Kate.

"Yes and I will scan all the books in the memory of my bracelet. Next time will be more easy to find a book in the library." Said Katryn raising up and starting to dress. "But I promise you that tonight will be only you and I in a bed."

"I love this idea." Said Kate as she got up and kissed passionately Katryn.

* * *

><p>"Bloody hell! Where did she put this stupid book?" Mumbled Katryn.<p>

Katryn was on a scale looking at the books in front of her.

"Is there something wrong Katryn?" Asked Nikola observing Katryn, a glass of wine in his hand. "You've been here since a long time by now."

"I'm searching a book, but I don't know if I'll find it. Since how long have you been watching me?" Asked Katryn.

"About two minutes or so." Nikola approached the scale and held his hand. "Come down from there, Helen is looking for you. As I understand she wants to talk to you about something involving you, Kate and an hallway."

Katryn took his hand and get down of the scale.

"Crap! I should have been careful. If you want to know, your daughter have been jumped by Kate in an hallway." Said Katryn.

"Congrats." Said Nikola taking a sip of his wine.

"If you want a good advice, be involve in mom's pregnancy, or she'll shoot you." Said Katryn leaving the library.

* * *

><p>"Things have been very fast in there recently."Said Henry.<p>

"In fact, it's since Katryn arrived. First, Kate in a love story with her it's pretty much weird, if we look back the last was Garris." Said Will.

"Yeah, I didn't like him very much. Something in his look." Said Henry.

"And the thing the most unbelievable is Magnus' pregnancy, she is different than before now." Said Will.

"Plus with Katryn always on her six, she's been a little cranky." Said Henry.

Kate entered in Will's office.

"Hey, what's up guys?" Asked Kate.

"Nothing unusual. What about you? By what we heard it's look like things are good between you and Katryn." Said Will.

"Yes and so what? You're gonna give me a lesson about the rule that we aren't allowed to jumped someone in the Sanctuary?" Said Kate.

"No, but next time be careful, if you don't remember there are security videos and it's Magnus' child you're with." Said Will.

"Yeah, thank for the advice." Said Kate leaving the room.

* * *

><p>"Dad said you want to talk to me?"Said Katryn when she entered in Helen's office.<p>

"Yes. If you can wait til you are in your room to do things with Kate." Said Helen.

"Wasn't my fault, I swear." Exclaim Katryn.

"I'm sure of it but you know how they are." Said Helen.

"Security porn?" Helen nodded."Got it. By the way, dad is waiting for you with wine, fire in the chimney and things like that."Said Katryn.

"Ok. Can you feed the abnormals?"Asked Helen.

"Is that a punishment? Because if you're not aware, I'm eighteen."Said Katryn.

"Go do what I want you to do." Said Helen.

Katryn raise her hands in the air and leave the room.


	8. Gunshots

"Are you sure it's here?"Asked Katryn.

"Yes. We just have to wait."Answer Helen.

Helen and Katryn were hiding behind a trash can, Henry and Nikola were behind boxes and Kate was in the van with Will. Helen had received a phone call early in the morning about a meeting between two sellers of abnormals. So she and her team were waiting at the place where the meeting should be.

"Can you repeat why you came Doc? I'm not really sure if I understood." Said Henry in his talkie.

"He got a point, Magnus. You should be in your lab, your office or something like that. You're what? Three months pregnant?" Added Will in his talkie.

"Shut up both of you! I'm the Boss here and it's not because I'm pregnant that I can't continue what I'm use to." Said Helen.

"Focus please! Someone's coming."Said Katryn.

Indeed, at this moment, a black car stopped below the building. Four men went out of it.

"Thomas Caldwell." Whispered Katryn.

Helen looked at her. "You know him?" She asked.

"I killed him, ten years ago. It was the first time I used a gun." Answer Katryn. "I had fun." Added Katryn with a smile.

"I want explanation when we get back."Said Helen.

An other car stopped near them. This time, five men went out.

"Sean O'Connell." Informed Katryn pointing at one of the men.

"They are too many Magnus."Said Will.

"No we can have them if you use the stunner on them. After that you can call the police and leave."Respond Katryn.

"Why didn't you use 'we'?" Asked Kate.

"Cause I want to draw their attention on me while you shoot." Said Katryn before go out of her hiding place.

"So, what's the deal today guys?"Asked Katryn. The men looked at her. "Extremely rare abnormal or a bunch of very common ones. Oh no wait! Nothing!"Katryn shoot. The others started to shoot too.

When all of the dealers where laying on the floor Helen saw Katryn stagger a bit before fall.

"Katryn!"She yelled running to Katryn's.

Katryn had been shot by one of the men, she was bleeding.

"Katryn do you hear me?"Asked Helen with panic in her voice.

"That...wasn't...in...the...plan."Managed to say Katryn.

"How's the pain?"Asked Helen.

"Not the worse thing I ever felt. Don't worry."Said Katryn.

"Don't close your eyes you have to stay awake."Said Helen.

But despite it Katryn surrender to the darkness.

Katryn was laying on the hospital bed in the Sanctuary.

"How is she?" Asked Nikola to Helen.

"I removed the bullet but she lost a lot of blood, she is in coma."

"You did all you can. It's not your fault." Said Nikola. He kissed her on the forehead.

"I should have hold her back." Said Helen. Tears rolled on her cheeks.

"She is too stubborn. Where is Kate?" Asked Nikola hugging Helen.

"I don't know." Said Helen.

"You should call her. Katryn is waking."

Indeed Katryn was opening her eyes.

"Hey. How are you?" Asked Helen.

"No pain but I think you did something about that." Said Katryn.

"I removed the bullet and stopped the bleedings." Said Helen.

"I'm sorry, it was a stupid thing."

"You know Kate is crying somewhere. She loves you."

"I know and I love her but I don't know if we can still be together because all of this thing." Katryn pointed at Helen's stomach.

"We'll find a solution. But for now you have to talk to Kate."

"Fine. Call her."


	9. Promise and Goodbyes

Katryn was waiting in her bed in the infirmary. Kate arrived and sat beside her.

"Kate, I need you to listen carefully. I know I shouldn't do what I did, but it makes me realize somethings important." She took Kate's hand.

"Don't tell me that you regret what happened between us. It would be to hard to handle."

"No! I will never regret this, because it's awesome. Because you're awesome." Kate chuckled. "I mean, it's great, but I really have to hide before interfering to much and change in ways my present."

"When do you want to leave?"

"As soon as possible, so tonight I guess."

Katryn took a pause and then added.

"I want to make you a promise. I promise that when I will be back in my lifetime we can if you want back together."

"You promise?"

"Yes I promise."

* * *

><p>Later that day Katryn was ready to leave. Nikola, Helen, Kate, Henry and Will were in the hall to tell her goodbye.<p>

"I'm not the best at goodbyes but I can tell you a thing, you are the daughter I always want to have. I won't promise you that I will be a better father because it's what made you what you are now. And you're perfect." Said Nikola. Helen smiled.

"I will remember that, you will never hear the end of that." Chuckled Katryn.

"Don't do anything stupid." Short from Helen but it said all.

"I will try."

"See you in eighteen years, and keep your promise."

"I will don't worry." Katryn looked at her watch. "Time to go. See you soon."

On this word Katryn took her bag and walked away.

* * *

><p><strong>19 years later.<strong>

The sunlights were dancing on Katryn's skin, she was awake since a few minutes and was watching Kate sleeping. After a while, Kate opened her eyes.

"Morning sleepyhead." Katryn kissed Kate softly on the lips.

"Morning. What were you thinking about?" Katryn looked at Kate a little puzzled. "Don't try this with me, I know when you're deep in thoughts."

"Ok, I was thinking that a relationship we started over two decades ago was the best I've ever had."

"I'm entirely agreed with you."

THE END!

* * *

><p><strong>Ok so I hope you liked this story. I will keep add others chapters to my related story Moments of life. If you want to give ideas on what could have happened during Katryn's childhood I'm up to it.<strong>


End file.
